The subject matter disclosed herein relates to generators, and more specifically, to systems and methods for enhancing the performance of high cyclic duty generators.
Generators typically employ a combination of a rotor and a stator to convert rotational energy into electrical energy. The trend of generator usage is moving toward increased cycling. With increased cycling, generators frequently start and stop rotation of the rotor, which results in a larger load, increased temperatures, and larger VAR (volt-ampere reactive) swings. Such operation causes increased generator fatigue and may increase wear and tear of the generator. Unfortunately, increased wear and tear may cause generators to experience drastic performance degradation. Therefore, systems and methods for enhancing high-cyclic generator components to overcome such problems may be desirable.